


Dog Days

by morningCrescent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dog Walking AU, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningCrescent/pseuds/morningCrescent





	1. Chapter 1

GG: dave!!!  
TG: sup harley  
GG: so  
GG: this is kind of a big deal but...  
TG: aw man jade just spit it out  
TG: youre makin me nervous here  
GG: i got the internship!!! :B  
TG: omg thats awesome  
TG: congrats  
GG: thanks!  
GG: yeah im really excited!!  
TG: im happy for you man  
TG: like  
TG: unironically happy  
GG: aww dave youre gonna make me cry :'B  
GG: you big dork!  
GG: its great but...  
TG: what  
GG: im gonna be all the way in england for five months and i cant bring bec with me D:  
TG: oh  
TG: that sucks  
TG: do you have anyone to take care of him  
GG: weeeellllll  
TG: oh  
TG: oh no  
TG: no fuckin way harley you know i dont do well with big animals  
GG: come on, pleeeeeaaasssseeee???  
GG: i promise hell be good  
GG: john cant do it, hes allergic!  
GG: loser is allergic to everything  
GG: and rose says her mom would absolutely freak  
GG: i guess with all the cats it wouldnt be a very good idea  
TG: aughhhhhh fine  
TG: but only cause i love you  
GG: aww dave you big softie :B  
TG: i am not soft  
TG: i am a good friend thats all  
GG: but really this means a lot to me!  
GG: so thanks  
TG: yeah yeah  
TG: anything for you i guess

Your name is Dave Strider, and what the hell have you just gotten yourself into?

* * *

GC: K4RK4T  
CG: WHAT?  
GC: K4RK4T YOU N33D TO H3LP M3  
CG: WHY SHOULD I?  
GC: PL34S3, 1TS 1MPORT4NT  
GC: 1TS 4BOUT M4YOR  
CG: YOUR STUPID DWARF DOG?  
GC: H3S 4 B4SS3T HOUND!  
GC: 4LSO SHUT UP, M4YOR 1S 4W3SOM3 >:[  
GC: BUT 1 C4NT K33P H1M  
CG: WHAT? WHY NOT?  
GC: MY BU1LD1NG 1S CH4NG1NG 1TS RUL3S 4BOUT P3TS  
GC: 4ND 1 N33D SOM3ON3 TO T4K3 H1M  
CG: OOOOKAY...  
GC: 4ND TH4T SOM3ON3 1S YOU!  
CG: WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY! YOU KNOW I'M NOT AN ANIMAL PERSON!  
GC: K4RK4T PL34S3  
GC: YOUR3 TH3 ONLY P3RSON 1 TRUST 3NOUGH TO T4K3 C4R3 OF H1M!  
CG: ...WOW, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT TO YOU, ISN'T IT.  
GC: WH4T T1PP3D YOU OFF? >:/  
CG: WELL FOR ONE, YOU NEVER SAY "PLEASE."  
GC: 4ND 1 M34N 1T! 1 KNOW YOU C4N G1V3 M4YOR 4 GOOD HOM3  
CG: YOU REALIZE YOU'RE ASKING A LOT OF ME, RIGHT?  
GC: OF COURS3 1 DO! 4ND 1 WOULDNT 4SK 1F 1 D1DNT 4BSOLUT3LY N33D TO  
GC: 1 PROM1S3 H3 1SNT TOO MUCH WORK  
GC: 1 KNOW YOU C4N H4NDL3 1T  
GC: 1LL G1V3 YOU 3V3RYTH1NG YOU N33D FOR H1M  
GC: YOU WONT 3V3N R34L1Z3 H3S TH3R3  
CG: ...OKAY, FINE, I'LL DO IT. BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT'S YOU.  
GC: TH4NK YOU! YOULL S33, YOULL LOV3 M4YOR ONC3 YOU G3T TO KNOW H1M  
GC: 4ND 1LL B3 V1S1T1NG, OF COURS3  
CG: OF COURSE.  
CG: CHRIST, WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?  
GC: H3H3H3

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're beginning to fear you've made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Let it never be said that you, Karkat Vantas, are a bad friend. In fact, let it be said that you, Karkat Vantas, are the greatest friend to ever friend.

Terezi’s dog is cute, you admit. Mayor (you’ll never understand why she chose such an idiotic name) is short and squishy, kind of droopy and floppy— _floopy_ , you think, or maybe _flumpy_ because he’s got a sort of lumpy quality to him (you suppose it could also apply to his stumpy stature).

He’s tri-color, with a mostly black face, and he’s got these big, droopy, soulful brown eyes. And even though Basset Hounds are supposed to look sad all the time, this dog looks like he’s constantly having the time of his life and is always happy to see everyone. Really. He fucking loves everyone.

Caring for him isn’t so hard. He’s well-behaved, quiet, doesn’t need a lot of attention. You feed him twice a day—once before you leave for work and once before you sit down for dinner. Your elevator use has definitely increased, though; you’d normally take the stairs, considering you only live on the second floor, but turns out dogs with tiny legs can’t actually go up stairs too well.

Walking him is the hardest part, because he insists on morning walks no later than nine, and some evenings you just want to pass out but Mayor still needs to go out. It’s the only time you think a house with a yard would be better than apartment life.

Walks also mean you have to actually deal with other people, as absolutely _everyone_ wants to come say hi to the adorable silly-looking dog.

One Saturday afternoon, when you have off from work, you’re walking Mayor when you run into a peculiar guy. He’s tall and gangly with white-blonde hair, wearing aviator shades and walking a huge-ass white dog. You think it might be a German Shepherd mix or something. Either way, the guy looks pretty overwhelmed.

“Sup,” he says as his dog stops to sniff at Mayor.

“Uh… nothing. ‘Sup’ yourself?” you say carefully, not sure what to make of this guy. He looks like he might be kind of a douche, but you know you have a permanent bitch face and you like to think you’re not a complete asshole, so who knows.

“Oh, you know, just walking, enjoying this lovely weather.” You know he’s being sarcastic because it’s buttfuck degrees out and you’re sweating in your short-sleeve shirt—you’ve had to get used to wearing short sleeves since moving to Texas, but you still don’t like it.

“Yeah. So.” Shit, how do you talk to people? Mayor and the giant beast of a dog (maybe it’s part bear) are playing now. “What’s your dog’s name?”

“Bec. Well, Becquerel. Ain’t even my dog, actually. I’m taking care of him for a friend.”

“Oh, yeah, same. This is Mayor. I’m just holding onto him while my friend gets sorted out I guess.” Hopefully Terezi will move or her building will change its rules back or something, because you do not plan on keeping this dog for the next ten years.

“My name’s Dave, by the way,” he says, holding out his free hand. You shake it.

“Uh. Karkat.” The dogs have finished up their little ritual, and Mayor looks ready to move on.

“Well, I better get going. I’ll be seeing you around, Karkat,” Dave says, waving as he leaves. You think he winks at you before you turn to continue on your way.

What a fucking weirdo.


End file.
